Omnibus
by Slyvia
Summary: Neji and Sakura. He had known before he even asked she wouldn’t. He tore his eyes away from the little family and bitterly smiled toward the ground. She didn’t love him anymore
1. Returning Beginnings

Hey guys!

Well, I'm kind of being, well not kind of, but I am full blown out LAZY! I have scenes and such written on my computer for ALL of my stories that I am dying to finish but Senior year blows and is coming at me fast. All my AP Classes are piling up in hopes to prepare us for the Exams! Grr, I know I shouldn't be uploading any NEW PROJECTS but, I had this little story running around in my head and re fell in love with Neji Saku so, here it is!

Enjoy and hopefully its not too bittersweet. I'm thinking of turning this into a series of One shots. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Laughter. 

Giggles.

Smiles.

He watched them. He hadn't meant to but, he just happened to have passed by while coming to visit his old village, the village he had left and returned to so long ago. He watched them: a family.

He watched the husband with jealous, shocked, and somewhat understanding eyes. And he watched the little boy with hope and wishful thinking that it was his son.

But he watched _her_ most of all.

Her pink and gorgeously flowing hair wisped around her face when she laughed, her large jade eyes closing with her pale neck craning back in her obvious amusement. The dark crimson red swimsuit caressed her curves, the little pieces covering her enlarged breasts from pregnancy and her soft hips graced by the slim ties from the bikini bottom.

He watched her hug the young boy with floppy dark brown hair plastered around his face. His pale body contorted in his mother's grasp as her nimble fingers danced over his stomach, eliciting more squeals of glee from the toddler. He could already see how joyful the boy would grow up to be.

He looked so much like his father yet, his eyes. Those same little jade orbs glistening under the bright rays of sunlight were hers. It was the only way you could tell the child belonged to her.

A soft smile graced his usually glum and cynical features as he peered down at the family. He grunted a soft laugh at the boy breaking from his mother's hold and raising his arms above his head, clenching his still baby sized hands as claws. His little white teeth shone in the light and he made a few growls towards his father, probably imitating whatever animal he believed he was.

The toddler stuck his bottom out with the tips of his diaper showing under the light blue swim trunks he adorned and growled again. This time, however, he watched the father crouch down on his knees in the warm sand and raise his hands to mimic his son's, tenderly growling back at his boy.

A louder rumble of laughter emitted from the recesses of his chest as the little boy jumped against his father's chest and wrapped his chubby arms around the elder's neck, giggling as his father buried his face against his shoulder.

She laughed. Her melodious laughter was what he missed the most. It had been three years since he had come back to the village and melded back into his usual spot on team 7 but, he never felt welcomed. No matter how many times Sasuke tried to make up for what he did, no one really forgave him. There had been too many times that he tried to kill Naruto and too many times he'd broken Sakura's heart.

So he left again. But this time, he left the right way.

"_So you're really leaving," Sakura whispered from behind him while he packed the few clothes he had away in his bag, readying for his trip back with Gaara to Suna. _

"…_Yeah, I am," he wanted to give a simple grunt as his answer but, she deserved more._

"_When are you coming back?" she asked. He could hear the tears cracking her throat and breaking the strong and sturdy voice he loved so much._

"_I don't know."_

"_Sasuke," she paused, unsure what to say. She wanted to beg him, he could tell but, something made her falter. He stopped putting clothes into his bag and stared ahead at the wall of his apartment. His breath stilled as he waited for her arms to wrap around his waist, whimpering and pleading with him._

_But her warm and loving body never pressed against his._

"_Come with me."_

_He said it. It wasn't 'I love you' or some other romantic gesture but, it was all he could muster in his confused state._

He had known before he even asked she wouldn't. He tore his eyes away from the little family and bitterly smiled toward the ground. She didn't love him anymore. He knew from the moment he walked back into the village that something changed. He screwed up so long ago. He ruined everything.

"Sasuke," the same voice he had grown to appreciate, hate, and then befriend tore him from his thoughts.

"Naruto," he slowly turned around and looked at his old friend's face, astonished by how much he had changed. In just a few years, all his teamates had changed but he didn't. At least, he never felt like he had.

The blonde's hair seemed longer, more spiked like his father's visage sculpted into the stone of Konoha's mountain while his orange and black jacket rested comfortably over his long shorts, "So you finally came back."

Sasuke only nodded and glanced briefly back over his shoulder to see Sakura embracing Neji and laughing as the two meshed their lips together in a messy kiss. He smirked at the child running up to his parents standing by the ledge of the sandy dock and, with as much strength as he could muster, pushed his parent's tangled legs. Both ninja let out a strangled laugh and yelp and tumbled in the water, giggling all the way at the little boy who jumped in after the two.

"You really miss her don't you," Naruto spoke, smiling over where his friend was watching.

"Hn."

The blond smirked. The Uchiha didn't have to say anything to him because, he already knew. He was still in love with their pink haired teamate from the moment he saw her. And so was Sai. It was an unspoken rivalry between the three of them after the big battle between Konoha and the Akatsuki but, ironically, she didn't choose any of them.

She chose Neji.

"We were all pretty surprised too," he continued, "she never even told us about Neji until they said they were getting married. Guess they got to know each other on some mission a few years ago and, well, yeah…."

Sasuke nodded and turned back to face the future Hokage to be, "I would've thought maybe you or Sai or…even Lee but, Neji," he widened his coal eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto chuckled.

A brief silence hung in the air before Sasuke heaved in a large breath, "You still…." He trailed, not wanting or knowing how to finish his question.

"…I'll never stop loving her," the Kyuubi vessel filled in, "And I know you won't either."

The Uchiha nodded, "It's been a long time."

"It has, I still can't believe you left her-"

"I didn't," a flash of anger flooded Sasuke senses and his fists clenched at his sides, "I didn't leave her."

Naruto stared stunned back at him, "….I asked her to come with me….but she said no."

Again the blond stared at the Uchiha, his blue eyes widening, "….She didn't…."

Sasuke didn't answer and again looked over to Neji and Sakura. He watched the Hyuuga wrap an oversized plush towel around his son, lifting him up and dipping his head down and then back up, making the toddler giggle. He'd never seen Neji smile or laugh but, he remembered being around Sakura and how her presence made his heart feel lighter and figured it was the same with the Hyuuga. He never could explain it but, it seemed her healing abilities weren't just jutsu based but, something within her heart that made anyone around her feel lively and free.

He watched his old teamate emerge from a lightweight teal tent in an ivory long shirt, probably belonging to Neji, with a small bundle cradled against her shoulder. He could see her full and rose lips whispering against the tiny head of light brown billowy hair as two little arms and legs settled down within her grasp.

Neji smiled over to his wife and hoisted the elder of the children on his hip while walking over to the rest of his family, ducking his head down to bestow a light kiss on the infant's head. Sasuke's smile stretched firmly at the toddler following his father's example and leaned down to brush his mouth over his little sibling's forehead, not quite knowing the full concept of a kiss but, nonetheless, showing love and affection.

"Kyouko and Seishou," Naruto abruptly spoke up, "They're her sons."

Sasuke never thought hearing the words would hurt even more than actually seeing the two children playing with their mother. Now, he couldn't run from it. It was true, all of it was true. Sakura was married and had two bright little boys, "They're a family."

Naruto nodded. His statement wasn't meant to mean anything but, there was sadness behind his friend's words. A sadness he had never seen nor heard before and for a moment, he smiled. It was the same remorse and, to some extent, envies Sai, himself and now Sasuke felt.

Sasuke held his breath and closed his eyes, "Is she happy?" he asked.

He didn't know why but, he just had to hear it.

"Yeah," was Naruto's slow reply, "I've never seen two people love one another like Neji and Sakura."

It hit hard. Those words hurt even more than those of her sons. She had moved on, but he hadn't. Everyday he was away from her; something told him to go back and fight to make her see how much he loved her. It was the annoying little voice from his heart fighting to make his brain function, telling him she was still hoping for his return.

Now he wished he'd listened back then.

His jaw quivered for a moment before he spoke again, "How's everyone?" he uncharacteristically asked. He didn't care but, for old time's sake and to get over the pain eating away at his heart, he asked anyway.

"I know you don't care but," the blond snorted, "Kakashi sensei and Yamato taichou are fine. Sai's…well, Sai," Sasuke couldn't argue with that logic, that artist would never be anything other than his name seeing as how no other description seemed to apply to him, "He's kind of given up on attaining his…emotions I guess," again, the Uchiha didn't say anything. He sometimes wished he was like the ex- ANBU member. To have no emotional strings pulling at your heart was a feat he had never been able to accomplish.

"Hn," he urged his friend on.

"Shikamaru and Temari are fine, well, as fine as they can be," Sasuke almost snickered but continued to watch Neji start a small fire in a dug out hole while Sakura lay back on a towel with both of her sons wrapped in towels and snuggling against her chest.

"Actually, TenTen and Lee somehow got together," Naruto continued, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck, "Everyone's in kind of….awe but, whatever," he shrugged, staring at his friend's back with a tinge of guilt. He never really mentioned to Sasuke whenever they met that Sakura had married and had children in so many words but, it took him a long time to come to terms with it and, he just couldn't tell the Uchiha.

"…That is strange," Sasuke absently replied, softening his hardened gaze at the glowing sticks skewered through a few fish and being turned gently by the Hyuuga while he talked with his wife.

Naruto wanted to say something to Sasuke but, continued on his garbage list of Konoha gossip instead, figuring that in the Uchiha's present state, it would be easier to handle, "Choji runs his own restaurant now and Ino works at the academy, they've got a few little ones a couple years older than Kyouko. Kiba and Hinata-"

"Hinata?" Sasuke interrupted. He twisted his head and quirked an eyebrow at his old friend. His silent question hung in the air. He remembered the little Hyuuga girl being quite infatuated with his stupidly oblivious teamate and thought for sure, they would be together, "You did know that-"

"Jeez! I'm not that stupid," the blond hissed, crossing his arms over his chest like he used to do back when they were genin, "I figured it out," he glanced up to see Sasuke's infamous all knowing smirk mirrored back at him and frowned, "Okay, so Sakura pounded it into my head but…..I just couldn't…..I can't."

It was as much of an explanation of his love for his teamate Sasuke was going to get. It seemed Naruto had come to terms with Sakura never returning his feelings just the way he wanted. Not that he would ever say but, he admired the blonde for still being able to face the woman he longed for.

"Everyone else is pretty much the same as you remember."

Sasuke nodded and turned back to the little family. He stopped himself from laughing at Sakura fighting to hold onto Kyouko's skewer, probably wanting to limit the mess the tiny child would make. Her pink brows furrowed as Neji looked on in amusement while he picked up little pieces of the fish for Seishou, whose bright jade eyes were identical to his older brother's and mother's.

"You know, you could go say hello," Naruto piped in, walking up behind his friend and following his gaze down to their pink haired teamate.

"Hn."

"We're all going over to Sakura and Neji's home tomorrow night," he inclined his head toward his friend, "she says its something important."

Sasuke nodded and stared back down, watching Neji calmly wipe Seishou's face and set him on his back on top of a thick blanket. As soon as the baby could, he rolled over on his side and pushed himself up on his knees, falling back onto his bottom and smiled over at his father who brushed his cloth over Kyouko's face.

His eyes quickly darted to the Hyuuga's wandering hand lightly running over his wife's cheek and dropping down on her shoulder, where he bent his head and placed his lips against her soft skin. His hand continued to travel down her side, tenderly caressing the side of her breast before stopping on her stomach.

Her stomach.

Sasuke's dropped the lids of his eyes and slowly smiled.

Naruto said there was something important and now he knew.

Sakura's hand followed Neji's and rested on top of his.

His world seemingly came crashing down at the realization of what he was seeing. He couldn't go and see her, not now and maybe not ever.

He couldn't see the only woman he ever loved bear another man's child.

_I love you…Sakura._

He turned and saw the same saddened gaze of his blonde friend staring at him from across the small distance he had apparently walked and stopped at. He knew. And he knew his answer.

"I can't Naruto," he whispered, hoping the slight wind would carry his words to his friend.

He locked gazes with the blond. A solemn nod alerted him and he quirked one side of his mouth, giving him a final smile and good bye before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Sasuke quickly looked back over to where the family was and heavily breathed. Neji's lips were moulded against Sakura's with his hand tangled in her mussed pink locks. The back of her hand trailed over the side of Neji's face and dragged down his broad chest.

He couldn't take it anymore and ripped his gaze away from them, walking slowly away.

_Sakura, I'm sorry.

* * *

_Alrighty then, there it is. Tell me what you think! I wrote this all today and I am very proud of it, I like SasuSaku but, I'm starting to lose faith that they'll actually end up together. I want to see Sakura with SOMEONE and Sasuke either with her or with no one. I really like NejiSaku but, they're just my Fanfic addiction. Oh well.

I want to turn this into a series of oneshots all ranging in ratings but, we'll see. I want to know what you all thought! REVIEW REVIEW!

Slyvia OUT!!!!!


	2. I won't see you tonight

Okay guys, I'm not dead but I am sick!

School sux and I am missing a ton of work! I was gone for two days and right before Easter break all these stupid teachers had to assign the biggest crap load of work imaginable! Grrr! Well, I'm not particularly happy today but, I wanted to get this one shot up of NEJISAKU!

Please read and Review.

* * *

You died on a Friday. I remember, as will I always.

Friday was your favourite day. It was when we went on our first date, when we were married…..and when you gave birth to my children. I found it ironic every important event happened on a Friday but, you just smiled and said: 'Life is full of ironies.'

I didn't believe you then but, now I do.

We're still standing around you're grave. I can tell Naruto's trying not to cry, he couldn't stop during your funeral, I didn't know if he was aware of it but, his hands kept clenching at his heart. But I suppose it was because you _were_ his heart.

You always thought he would see Hinata and finally become aware of her love for him but, just as I secretly knew, he never made his move. So Kiba did. You were completely astounded and shocked, but I wasn't.

Naruto didn't surprise me but, Sai and Sasuke did. Tears absently fell from the Uchiha's eyes, dripping onto his dark shirt as he stood next to me, staring straight ahead at your picture.

He loved you. He still loves you and, for once, I allowed him.

Sai never looked at your pictures as he placed the flower before the shrine. I don't think he'll ever be able to. It seems he resorted back to his emotionless self, completely content with becoming numb and bland as he once was.

It never occurred to anyone how your smile and laugh painted the colourless lives of those you touched. Your teamates and I were no different.

Kakashi and Yamato stared down at your grave, both blaming themselves for not being able to save you or stop what happened. I know they tried and I know you didn't let them. It was always your nature to protect your precious ones before yourself, something I find so commendable yet bitter and hateful at the same time.

If you hadn't been so kind and caring you'd be here right now. We'd be at home, making love like we always did after missions. We'd be taking care of our children and watching the sunset from our bed. You always loved to do that. You'd trace little designs on my bare chest as I would mold your body to mine, possessively content to keep you all to myself and never move.

I could never sate myself with just one round of love making. I saw and knew every inch of your body like my own, as you did mine and every time I saw you naked and under my body, you were a goddess. Whenever I kissed you, I savoured the moment and with as much care as I could, I loved every inch of your body. I loved your warm embrace after our nights of passion and enjoyed waking with your loving body wrapped around mine.

But, when they came to tell me the news, everything shattered. I was so angry with you. How could you leave me? Why didn't you hold on a bit longer?

I'll never stop asking those questions, to which I'll never know the answers.

I can still close my eyes and see your beautiful face. Those gorgeous and captivating jade eyes I loved so much lighting up with a gleam of mischief whenever we were alone. You were always so passionate, whether it was about your patients at the hospital or us, you made life important for everyone.

You were our light.

But, now you're gone. And never coming back.

I remember standing in front of your grave site, watching the large casket be lifted by your teamates and hoping Naruto wouldn't drop it with his tears. Our daughter stood by my side as I held our son. Sakura, he's too young to even know who you are. He slept through the whole thing, _our bright little boy_: that was what you used to call him. He will only know your pictures but never you.

But, our daughter will remember you and your funeral. While you were gone, she crawled into bed beside me, taking over your place and sucking her thumb as she slept. She reminds me so much of you that it kills me when I look at her. Kaorra tried to run to you, screaming for you.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she screamed. Her identical emerald eyes held a sadness and fear I never knew existed. Lee caught her, pulling her back as she painfully cried out.

"Mommy! No, mommy wake up!"

Lee tried to quiet her down but, she continued to call out. I let TenTen take our son and took her into my arms, her little arms beat against my chest as she tried to run to you but, I held her. She is one of the only remants I have of you and I'll never let her go.

She cried and eventually, TenTen and Hinata took our children to eat. It was when they were leaving, our son started to cry. I guess he realized you weren't holding him and never would again. But, Kyoto's cries were not because he was hungry or tired but, because you weren't coming home. He knew. Even as a baby, he knew his mother was gone and never coming back.

Now, we're still standing at your grave. The dirt hasn't even set but, it will be muddied with our tears. I can look across the faces of your teamates and see nothing but destruction. When Sasuke came back, you six became a new and unique team but, now that you are gone: there'll never be a team again.

You were what kept them going, what kept them together and, now that you're gone, none of them can say goodbye. They refuse to believe the body they just buried is yours…as do I. They refuse to leave because they think you'll walk back through the gates with a huge smile on your face, satisfied that you finished your mission and you can see your family again.

But that's never going to happen.

Right now, the clouds are setting in. It was beautiful day and I wish you could've seen it. You would've wanted to take the kids to the beach and play all day and, even though I would've said there was too much paperwork to do, you would've persuaded me. I secretly loved those days. They were the only days when being a ninja never crossed our minds.

You always made me forget.

I can't leave. Neither can Sasuke, Naruto, Yamato, or Sai and especially not Kakashi. He let his student die and he'll never forgive himself. Naruto will never laugh the way he used to and Sai and Sasuke will completely shut down, hoping with all the higher ranked missions they take they can die and see you again. Yamato will disappear into the ninja regimes, hiding his pain behind the ANBU mask until he dies. And Kakashi and Naruto will remain, walking through life with no hope or comfort.

I don't think you realized how much we all loved you. You meant the world and beyond to us and with you gone, everything seems to have lost its colour and sparkle. I know you always became frustrated when Naruto or Sasuke or even I would save you on a mission, you said you weren't some damsel in distress and proceeded to give us a piece of your mind. Occasionally that little 'piece' was accompanied by a furious fist, landing all of us in the hospital.

But, we nonetheless saved you anyway. Because, no matter how strong you got, we were always going to protect you. You could hit and scream all you wanted but, nothing would change.

We made love before your mission. You were more passionate and sensual than I ever remember and, now that I think back, I wonder if you knew. Did you see your death? Did you know? I wish I went with you and it would've been me lying in the ground, not you. Your beautiful and wild spirit should never be buried or killed. That was what I loved most.

You were the strangest woman I ever met, your impetuous personality coupled with such rare beauty was indescribable and, like your teamates, I fell in love.

"Sakura chan…." I heard Naruto mumble through his tears, the old term of endearment never subsided. He always loved you and so did the others.

Did you know?

Friday.

This was your favourite day. I used to love spending each Friday with you, whether it was at dinner with our children or in bed, lying in our own lusty bliss but now, I hate Fridays.

Collectively, we decided to walk away, each touching the cool stone of your grave marker. We'll never forget you and we'll always love you.

I was the last to walk away. For one last time, I looked down at your name and gave a small smile.

Wherever you are Sakura, please watch over us. I hope you heard me and any other prayers given that day, for you will never leave mine.

"Goodbye my love."

* * *

I'm sorry it was so sad! I'm not feeling well and have enormous frustrations with school! I'm sorry (dodges tomatoes and kunai!) but I just...yeah. I have two one shots of Itachi and Sakura I want to post and I don't know which to finish. Both are REALLY happy! So look forward to that and I have a few HAPPY oneshots of NEJISAKU that I will post.

Severe cases of writer's block have occured but, I will get through it.

Thanks and REVIEW! I really enjoy reading them!

SLYVIA-

Going to bed!


End file.
